One Day
by Sarcastrow
Summary: The women of Hogwarts gaze in the mirror and contemplate their lives. Starts with Lavender because… well. Luna, Katie, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, and more will make an appearance.
1. 1 Lavender

One Day

1

Lavender

Lavender looked in the mirror, her emotions in complete turmoil. Sporting a lacey red and black chemise over the matching bra and knickers, she looked spectacular, except for the scars. They were no longer raw and red, but they were still very pink, and their jagged lines stood out prominently on her otherwise perfect skin. Four long gashes crossed her chest on her left side, one across the top of her breast, two below it, and one neatly bisecting her left nipple. Four others crossed her left thigh, and then there was the bite mark. A large oval of puncture scars wrapped around her left side next to her navel. On bad days she could still see him, the top of his head buried in her side, his long claws ripping her open, and she shuddered. Would Seamus still want her when he saw the full extent of the damage Greyback had wrought? How, even with the beauty she still possessed, how could he want her?

He said he did. He was in the next room waiting for her, and he had waited quite a bit. Lavender had been very tentative about resuming this part of her life, and he had been more than patient. She knew that she had a reputation of sorts at Hogwarts, but the truth was far from the legend. Lavender had made love to exactly one Gryffindor boy, Dean Thomas, exactly three times. That was an issue for another day, though. Lavender knew that at some point Seamus would have to know that Dean, his best friend, had been her first, but not today. Today she had to conquer another fear, the fear of rejection. She didn't do well with rejection. That part of the legend was absolutely true.

A lone tear snaked its way down her cheek, and she smiled. _Get a grip_ , she thought to herself. _Shay has told you over and over that he loves you. He doesn't care about this_ , and she stroked a hand down her left side. _He doesn't care about any of it, Luna says so. Luna says he's ready, she's says you're ready, and frankly, Dear, you're dead fucking sexy._ She gave a short laugh and wiped the tear away. The mirror showed her a stunningly beautiful young woman dressed in an outfit that was sure to take the top twenty points off any males IQ that was blessed enough witness it. She was in better physical condition than she had ever been in, and at twenty her features had matured into real beauty.

It wasn't so much the loss of the last of her adolescent baby fat, it was her eyes. Those eyes that had seen so much death, so much pain, those eyes that had wept so many tears for herself and her friends, those eyes that were the first thing to change at the full moon. They told the tale of a young woman who had grown an enormous amount in a short few years. It was those eyes that told her she was ready. The last of her doubt eased away and she truly smiled. Seamus wouldn't let her down. He really was her knight and she his lady fair. One day she would be able to tell him how much he had done for her. One day she could tell him how special he made her feel. One day she could tell him just how much she was in love with him. But tonight, tonight she would show him.


	2. 2 Katie

One day

2

Katie

Katie Bell would never be called a beauty. Long, straight, mousy brown hair framed her narrow face. Her nose, a little too big, hung odd and out of place in the center of it, and her ears were just slightly too prominent. Plain was the best she had hoped for. The saving grace was that, as Lavender and Parvati pointed out on regular occasions, she had a body to die for. Quidditch had sculpted her into a firm, fit vision of femininity under her robes. Too bad a wizard would never behold it. Witches and occasionally Muggle men, those were what attracted Katie. Wizards were just too full of themselves, with rare exceptions, and those weren't already were taken. Cho had found herself a Muggle man in the oddest of circumstances, and Katie hoped that one day she might have the same sort of luck. But in her heart of hearts she knew who it was she really wanted.

The first time she had met Pansy she had fallen hopelessly in love. Pansy wasn't a classic beauty either, but to Katie she was Aphrodite incarnate. Pansy was short, soft, and the scent of her hair haunted Katie. They were friends, and Pansy made most of her games, always in the VIP section on the arm of some man she was getting galleons out of for one of her charities. Pansy didn't fancy settling down either. She'd been madly in love with Draco Malfoy, and when he had fallen apart after the war she'd tried to be there for him, but her parents had kept them apart. Greengrass had filled the void, and by the time she'd got back to Draco he was taken with Daphne. Pansy had spiraled down into the club life, alcohol, and nameless sex. She was on the verge of total self-destruction when she had crossed paths with the Sisters of the Moon.

They had saved her.

Now Pansy was a tireless worker for charities helping those most affected from the war; Muggle born families whose entire lives had been destroyed, and Muggles that had been caught in the cross fire. Katie, whose grandfather was Muggle born, could hardly believe the Slytherin princess could be so dedicated, and it made her love Pansy all the more. Even Hermione had become friends with her former enemy. Pansy and Hermione met regularly to discuss Pansy's charity projects, and they now had a common goal, a common passion.

A lone tear snaked down her face as she looked in the mirror. Pansy would be at the game tonight, and Katie would have to smile and be gracious as Pansy introduced her latest victim. It would be at the after party. Pansy would sweep into the room with her prey in tow and introduce him to the players. The Harpies were Pansy's sure fire way to get a man distracted, then all she had to do was gently ease the money out of him. Her finely honed ability to seduce meant it was never a problem.

One day though it would be Katie's turn. She had come to the realization recently that Pansy looked at back her in a certain way, the same way Katie looked at Pansy, and an unexpected burst of hope had filled her. One day it would happen. One day soon it would be Katie's turn.


	3. 3 Luna

One Day

3

Luna

Luna looked into the mirror. Ginny stood over one shoulder and Lavender over the other. She smiled and turned to face them. These were her sisters; one her fellow high priestess and her oldest friend, the other her charge, her fiercest protector and her dearest friend. They were her escorts to her husband to be, and here at the chapel of Ottery St. Catchpole Luna Lovegood would be married.

She was happy today. Rolf was a good and kind man, he not only believed in the same odd creatures she did, but he was enthusiastic in pursuit of them. He was heir to a great linage of wizarding naturalists, and he would be a good father. Luna loved him dearly… in a way, but not in the way she would have liked. That was for another.

Lavender knew, Ginny knew, at least 10 other people knew, but they all accepted her decision. The One, he that held her heart, was bound to another task. There was an end to that task, but it was far in the future, and he had told her not to wait for him. She had anyway.

But the years had dragged on and she had come to care for her dedicated coworker at the Scamander foundation. Rolf had fallen for her the moment they met. He courted and charmed for all he was worth, however she remained pleasant but distant. As time passed he had settled for friendship and it was then that her eyes turned toward him. On a month long excursion to council with the Yeti they had shared a lonely cold cave in the mountains of Tibet, and in keeping each other warm her heart had thawed also.

Yes, Rolf was a good and kind man, he loved her completely she had no doubt, and she enjoyed his company. He was an adequate lover, not the best she had ever had, but he did a have a style and devotion that made up for other deficiencies. He would provide and support and be her rock, and she would comfort and encourage and bear his heirs. Their life would be contented.

One day, though, one day a tall black man would return to her life. She had seen it once as she and her sisters had peered into an ancient crystal ball in their circle. She had seen herself, older, a little greyer but still strong, in an embrace with him. That one brief glimpse had freed her.

One day she would be reunited with him. One day he would be back in her arms, in her life, in her bed. This day she would marry Rolf Scamander. This day the man whose name she would take would hold out his hand and she would take that too. She stood and hugged her sisters, and then they made their way to the chapel. Yes, Luna was happy, and would remain happy. Rolf would stand by her side and never doubt her.

But one day it would be Dean.


End file.
